Silly Love Songs
by Love Tendencies
Summary: Maybe all those silly love songs got into his head. And yet, he felt some kind of euphoria. 5986. One-shot.


**A/N: Aren't you guys glad I made another 5986 fic? :) Anyways, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

_"I tried my best to make it beautiful and true, but I can never make a song as beautiful as you.."_

That line irritated Gokudera Hayato the most. He doesn't know if it's because it's true or that it's so damn cheesy. When will this stupid woman stop listening to this kind of music!? Why the hell was he even in her car? Oh, right. He got injured and she _had_ to take him to the hospital.

"Damn it, woman! Stop playing songs like that!" He shouted.

"Hahi! Haru's car, Haru's music! You are in no position to say that to Haru!"

He needs some cigarettes, quick, before he kills this woman.

Hmm..

Maybe he should've kept quiet. Now, there's _her_ babbling _and_ the _song's_! His emerald orbs glared at her with the highest intensity as possible. The glare slowly subsided as she started to trail off of what she's saying.

"..Tsu-kun said... that... he and Kyoko would be out on a date today... so... Haru has to help... you..."

She's still taking the Tsuna-Kyoko thing badly, he noticed. Her brown, brown eyes looked sad. They glistened even more with tears threatening to spill. He also noticed that her normally non-stop mouth was merely quivering. She tried her best to keep driving, he knew. But he also knew that it was hard for her because in that mind of hers, the image that she has put in with Tsuna broke and she got replaced by Kyoko.

He wonders what that feeling is like. How much does it hurt? Will it be enough to make _him_ cry?

"Gokudera-kun?" her voice was no longer loud, it's now soft and feeble. So unlike her.

It's the '-kun' affix! He never really noticed when she'd started calling him that but every once in a while, he'd remind her not to call him that. As usual, he never gets to that woman.

Taking deep breath, he replied, "What?"

They waited for the red light to go to green. She turned to him and her eyes made a crack in that cold barrier he's put up for long. They were sad. It reminded him of that look his mother used to give him before going out the door when he was younger. And it doesn't fit her face. There should always be a smile on her face, unwavering even if he said mean things.

Someone in the Vongola family should be happy, right?

"..Can you grin for Haru Gokudera-kun?"

What she said shocked him so much he almost forgot the pain of his injuries. Almost.

"What the fuck?"

--

"Why did you park?"

"Please grin."

"No!"

"Haru needs something to cheer her up! Haru feels horrible!"

"And _I_ can cheer you up!?"

"Haru thinks so.."

"Fine!"

... _"But my love couldn't wait much longer, just can't forget the picture of your smile.."_

"That's a forced grin! It's like you just showed Haru your teeth!"

"Aw, shut it! Drive to the hospital immediately, I'm losing blood here! And turn that damn music off while you're at it!"

--

_**Three days later..**_

Yamamoto sighed as his eyes traveled back and forth from the two, the girl pleading and the man on the bed saying no again and again. Sometimes, he wonders if they're really fighting or it's just sexual tension. From what he knew, he'd guess that it's the latter. Haru's been on a depressed mood lately and he noticed it although she smiles and still acts normal. And Gokudera?

Let's just say he's been very pissy lately.

"Haru just wants one grin!" The costume-lover pleaded.

The pianist sighed. "No means no."

Our favorite sushi-making swordsman felt llike he was babysitting them. He sighed again. The door suddenly opened and in came Tsuna. All eyes were on him. Gokudera grinned as he called, "Juudaime!"

Little did he know, Haru got a picture of him grinning at that moment.

--

_**Three more days later..**_

"Here," Gokudera said and shoved a box to Haru's awaiting hands. His hands were kind of fumbly for some reason. But that can't be! He's only like that when he's nervous. He _can't_ be nervous about her... right? He's held bombs that almost blew up in his hands and he's nervous about _her_?

..As if.

"Hahi! What's this?" The brunette started to shake the box which made the Storm Guardian's alert meter burst.

"Don't shake it! Geez." He shouted. Why he paid for something for Haru, he'll never know. "It's an iPod. It's for you so I don't have to listen to your stupid songs anymore."

A smile graced her face. It made his heart skip a beat. "Thank you."

He turned his head slightly and rashly added, "You can keep it if you stop talking in that stupid 3rd person when I'm around."

Her smile became even wider and he started finding it hard to breathe. "Anything for you.."

"Don't get used to it, ahou-onna," was all he could say.

She grinned, showing off her white teeth. "This is the one that can store pictures, right?"

He nodded in affirmation. What she said next was something that he'll never forget...

"Haru, I mean, _I_ can now put your grinning picture in it and look at it while listening to music! That would be nice."

His eyes widened and it was like his heart was electricuted. The feeling made him happy. It reminds him that he's actually alive and kicking, or for his case, throwing dynamites. Why he felt this way, he doesn't know. Who would've thought that _this girl_, this stupid, annoying, infuriating girl, could make _him_, bomb-throwing, loyal, cold guy, feel like this?

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It didn't even register to his mind how the hell Haru had a picture of him grinning.

You'd think that Haru would be done. But no, she wasn't. She spoke again, "You know what, I think it wouldn't be nice..." Her smile made his heart want to break out of his ribcage. "It would be perfect. I'll be cheered up in no time!"

Holy cow. What the hell is this damn feeling? You know it, she knows it, we know it, but Gokudera Hayato _doesn't_ know it. In the span of two seconds, his body and mouth was moving on its own.

"You know what will cheer you up, Haru?" He takes one step closer.

The girl didn't notice and merely laughed. "I'm already cheered up! You called me by my name! And there was no insult in that statement! It's a first!"

And then suddenly, his face was merely centimeters away from hers. "..I'm going to kiss you now," he said, those green eyes of his shining with an unknown emotion. She put the box on a nearby table.

The Miura did nothing but stare back at him. Lots of emotions radiated from the two. And then, it happened. His lips touched hers gently, filled with so much passion. Their hands traveled all over each other. It was euphoria for the both! All of their chained up feelings bursted out. The smile on their faces, their closed eyes and the love that practically went around them were signs of the feelings they both felt.

They parted, each other's taste lingering on their lips. Both of them didn't feel any regrets. He flashed her a grin.

"..You'll be seeing my grin a lot more," he said. And with it followed another kiss.

Maybe those silly love songs really did know what they were talking about.


End file.
